Ace Attorney Family Stories (Vore)
by Zikik
Summary: These stories contain vore with direct family members. If it disturbs you, just don't read any of this. If you don't know what it is, it involves living organisms literately getting eaten by other organisms in some way, shape, or form. As for why it exists, because there are people that like this weird stuff. Anyways, take a look at your own risk.
1. A Loving Mother

Sebastian Debeste wasn't a very bright prosecutor. Despite that, he decided to follow the judge, Justin Courtney's unusual request to come to her place. He knocked on the door, and a young-looking boy opened it.

"What do you want?!" he said, squeezing a carton of milk in one hand.  
"I'm here to see Justine." answered Sebastian.  
"She's in her room, which is down that hallway." replied the young boy, pointing down a hallway.  
"Th-thank you." said Sebastian.

He walked down the hallway until he reached a door that was closed. He knocked on it and somebody  
responded.

"Who is it?" asked a female voice.  
"Debeste." answered Sebastian.  
"Come in." answered the woman.  
Sebastian opened the door and saw Justine on a bed, wearing nothing but a black bra and panties.  
"Come here." she said.  
Sebastian, not sure of what was going on got closer.  
"Sebastian, I am going to eat you."  
"What! Why?" exclaimed Sebastian.  
"You've been quite troublesome on the past several investigations." answered Justine.

Justine went over to him, opening her mouth. Sebastian wanted to move, but couldn't because he was in shock of what was going to happen. She got far enough to begin swallowing him. His eyes were full of fear as all he could see was himself slowly going down the judge's throat. He wiggled a bit, hoping it would help him escape, but it only cause him to slide in faster. Now, Justine had swallowed past his shirt.

"Justine!" exclaimed Sebastian, "Please don't do this!"  
She ignored his cry and continued to swallow him. Most of his body was covered in her saliva. With one more gulp, Sebastian's whole body was sent down into her stomach.

"Justine! Why did you eat me!?" exclaimed Sebastian.  
"I already told you why." answered Justine, "Now I'm going to digest you as your punishment."  
"No!" exclaimed Sebastian, "Please let me out! Please punish me in a different way."  
"No," answered Justine, "you're already in my stomach. There's nothing that can be done."  
"But-" started Sebastian.  
"I am going to digest you." said Justine.

Justine laid down on her bed and started rubbing her extended belly. She enjoyed how it felt having the mentally challenged prosecutor inside of her stomach. She enjoyed all of his squirming until he was fully digested.

Justine Courtney was laying down on her bed, wearing only her black bra and panties. She was extremely satisfied with the meal that she had just had. Not too long ago, she had a mentally challenged prosecutor inside of her stomach. However, she had long since finished digesting him. Not much later, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"You can come in, John." responded Justine.  
The door slowly opened and a young boy walked in.  
"Mom?" he asked.  
"What is it?" asked Justine.  
"Where'd that guy go?" asked John.  
"He left a little bit ago." answered Justine.

"But I never saw him come out of this room." said John.  
"He left a different way." answered Justine.  
"Different way?" asked John, somewhat puzzled.  
"I swallowed him." answered Justine, smiling, "That's how he left."  
After standing still for a few seconds, John finally managed to ask: "Mom, will you please eat me, too?"

Justine looked at her son. Then she realized she felt a bit hungry.  
"Yes, John." she answered, "Now come over here."

John obeyed and got closer. Justine opened her mouth, and John let himself get stuck inside.  
A few seconds later, she had swallowed up to his neck. John could hardly believe what was happening. He just continued to let his mother swallow him. Soon only his legs were sticking out of her mouth. Justine kept swallowing, shoving her son further into her mouth. Most of John's body had gone down her esophagus.

With one more gulp, Justine had finished swallowing her son.  
John felt the walls of her stomach wrap a little tightly around him. His legs were a little warm and wet being exposed to her stomach acid. John was completely comfortable inside of his mother's stomach.

"Thank you, John." said Justine.  
"You're welcome, Mom." responded John.  
"Since you're in there," said Justine, "I'm going to have to digest you."

Jon knew and understood everything that had happened. This was where he'd spend his final moments. He enjoyed being inside of his mother's enormous belly as much as she enjoyed having him inside of it.  
"Yes, Mom. I understand." he said, happily.

Justine spent that night digesting her son. In the morning, she would wake up with an empty stomach and no children. She would have to go and look for more prey.


	2. Trucy's Magic Trick

Apollo and Trucy were alone at the Wright Anything Agency. Trucy, sitting on the couch that the office had, was only wearing a blue bra and panties. What Apollo thought would be a normal night would soon change into something interesting.

"Polly?" asked Trucy.  
"What is it?" asked Apollo, "And why are you dressed like that?"  
"It's for a magic trick, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me with it." answered Trucy.  
"What kind of trick is this!?" thought Apollo.  
"So... do you want to try to help me with it?" asked Trucy.  
"Sure." answered Apollo, "What do you need me to do?"

"All you have to do, Polly," said Trucy, "is let me eat you."  
"Excuse me?" responded Apollo.  
"The magic trick requires me to eat you." she said, "You want to do it?"  
"Sure, why not?" answered Apollo, scratching his head.

Apollo sat down on the couch next to her. She leaned over and opened her mouth wide. Apollo's head and neck felt really warm and wet as they got inside Trucy's mouth. Apollo felt himself slowly being pulled inside of her. He had begun to go down her throat. Trucy was enjoying every second of it. She began to gulp harder.

Apollo felt himself slide in faster. He decided to help by willing a bit, and soon Trucy only had his feet left to swallow. Trucy swallowed some more and Apollo was finally inside of her belly.  
Apollo had this nice feeling of warmth inside her stomach. He loved how the walls of her stomach squeezed against him. He loved how her stomach acid felt on his legs. He was liking it inside of her belly.

Trucy had to lie down and rub her enlarged belly. She enjoyed how it felt to have a living meal inside of her. Apollo loved how the walls of her stomach massaged his back. He was glad that he decided to go through with her "magic trick".

"So, what was the point of this trick?" asked Apollo.  
"You were just supposed to let me eat you." answered Trucy.  
Loving his surroundings, Apollo said: "Please digest me, too!"  
"That's what I was planning to do." responded Trucy, as she continued to rub her belly.


	3. Replacing Mom's Lunch

Apollo was talking to Lamiroir, also known as Thalassa in her backstage room. For whatever reason, she was wearing nothing but a red bra and panties. She was having an extremely important conversation with Apollo.

"I hope you aren't too mad about earlier." said Thalassa.  
"No, I'm not." answered Apollo, "It... wasn't your fault that any of that had happened."

Not too long ago, Apollo found out that Thalassa was his mother and that Trucy Wright was biologically his half-sister.  
"I'm glad." she responded, "Also, I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?" asked Apollo.  
"I left my lunch at home," answered Thalassa, "and was wondering if you could replace it?"  
"Replace it?" asked Apollo, "With what?"  
"Perhaps I should have better-worded that sentence?" she responded, "I'm asking if you would be willing to be the replacement."

Apollo thought about his choices for a few seconds before finally saying: "I'll be your lunch."  
Apollo walked over to his mother, who began to open her mouth. Apollo began to willingly stick his head inside of it. Thalassa grabbed on to his sides, so that she could help him in. She swallowed up to his chest.

Both of them were enjoying their exciting experiences. Apollo was filled with so much excitement that he wiggled, causing his mother to swallow him faster. He liked how it felt to slide down her throat. Then, Thalassa had gotten up to his knees. She gulped hard. The hard gulp combined with Apollo's wiggling, caused him to finish falling into her stomach.

He ended up being very warm and comfortable inside of his mother's belly.  
Thalassa began to rub her expanded stomach that contained her son inside of it, as she lied down on the floor. She felt him wiggle a bit. She loved how it felt to have swallowed her son and have him moving around inside of her stomach.

"Thanks for helping me out." said Thalassa.  
"You're welcome." responded Apollo.  
"Since you let me eat you, I get to digest you, okay?" asked Thalassa.  
"That's kinda what I was expecting to happen."

Both of them enjoyed every single second of Apollo's digestion. Apollo was satisfied with being inside of his mother's stomach, while she was happy to have him inside of it. Eventually she fully digested her son.

Not long after that, a young woman, who was wearing only a blue bra and panties opened the door.  
"Hi, Trucy." said Thalassa.  
"Mommy," she said, "I want you to eat me."  
"Perfect timing," responded Thalassa, "you can be my dessert."

Trucy went over to wear Thalassa was lying on the ground. Thalassa opened her mouth and Trucy gently placed her head inside of it. Thalassa swallowed hard and had gotten up past Trucy's chest. Both of them were enjoying how it felt. Trucy's hair along with the parts of her body that were inside her mother's mouth were covered in saliva.

Trucy giggled a bit. Thalassa gave another hard gulp, sending her daughter deeper down her throat.  
Soon, Thalassa had finished swallowing her daughter and her belly was large once again. She began to rub her stomach. Trucy had fully settled inside of her mother's stomach. The walls wrapped around her and the acid felt nice on her exposed skin.

"Thank you." Trucy managed to say.  
"You're welcome." answered Thalassa.  
"Since I let you eat me, you have to promise that you will digest me, okay?" said Trucy.  
"I could never not digest someone willing enough to let me eat them." responded Thalassa.

Thalassa continued to rub her belly some more. Not too long ago she had digested her son inside of it, and now she was going to do the same to her daughter. Trucy enjoyed being digested by her mother, as well as Thalassa enjoyed digesting her.


	4. Maya's Dream

Maya and Mia Fey were alone at the Fey & Co. law offices. Maya was wearing a purple bra and panties while Mia was wearing the same thing, only black. Maya loved to spend time with her older sister, but she also had a strange dream of getting eaten by her and wanted to make it a reality.

"Sis?" said Maya.  
"What is it, Maya?" asked Mia.  
"I've always had this dream..." answered Maya.  
"A dream?" asked Mia.  
"I've always dreamt of getting eaten by you." answered Maya.  
"You really want me to eat you?" asked Mia.  
"Yes."

Mia leaned over to Maya, opening her mouth. Maya willingly started to go inside, headfirst. She couldn't believe it, it was finally happening. Her head was inside of her sister's mouth. Maya was finally going to be eaten by her sister.

Mia soon swallowed past Maya's chest. Maya enjoyed how it felt. She loved the feel of having her upper body covered in saliva. She decided to wiggle a little and Mia decided to swallow a little harder, causing Maya to slip down Mia's throat faster. Mia had now swallowed Maya up to her panties. Maya's legs were sticking out of her mouth. With one shove and Maya's wiggling, Maya had finally accomplished her dream.

She had finally been eaten by her sister. Maya felt her sister's stomach squeeze against her body. The stomach acids felt warm on her legs. Maya was completely soaked in saliva.

"Thank you, Sis." said Maya.  
"You're welcome," responded Mia, "Does your dream involve me digesting you, too?"  
"Yes, it does." answered Maya.

Mia laid down on the couch and began to rub her extended belly. It felt good to have her sister inside of it. Mia enjoyed digesting Maya as much as Maya enjoyed being digested by her.


	5. Spending The Night With Father

Things were quiet in the Misham household. Vera was working on a painting of hers. At the moment, she was wearing just a pair of blue shorts with panties underneath and a purple bra. Every now and then, she liked working under these conditions. Eventually she was finished with her project. Her father, Drew came into the room when it was done. He was impressed. His daughter was always better than he was when it came to art.

"It's beautiful." he commented.  
"Thanks." responded Vera.  
"Well, it's getting late." said Drew, "You better get to sleep soon."  
"I will." responded Vera.  
"Are you going to your room or do you want to spend the night with me?"  
asked Drew.  
"I'll spend tonight with you... again." answered Vera.

Drew walked over to his daughter and lifted her off the ground. Then, he started to put her in his mouth headfirst. He began to swallow and kept going and until she was fully inside of his stomach. Then, Drew went into his bedroom and got in his bed.

Vera felt the warmth of her father's stomach around her. She quickly fell asleep. While she was sleeping, she began to digest and was fully digested by the morning.


	6. Not Enough Room In The Car

Phoenix and Trucy Wright were both at the agency. They had returned from the beach not too long ago. Phoenix was fully dressed, but Trucy was still wearing her blue two-piece swim suit. Everyone who worked there was packing to go on a vacation. They asked Miles Edgeworth to come with them too, so that they could drive.

Miles ended up bringing Kay with him. It was soon realized that there wouldn't be enough room in Edgeworth's car for everyone. There wasn't enough room for Miles, Kay, Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo Justice, and Athena Cykes in the kind of small car. There were six of them, but unfortunately, the vehicle could only seat five people.

"We ran to a little problem, Trucy." said Phoenix.  
"What happened?" his daughter asked.  
"There's not enough room in the car for all of us." answered Phoenix.  
"Well... I don't have to use a seat." suggested Trucy.  
"What do you mean, Trucy?" asked Phoenix.  
"How about you eat me?" asked Trucy.  
"Huh? Um... actually, that might work."

Trucy walked over to her father who grabbed her and started to pull her into his mouth. It didn't take long to get all of her head inside. Soon, he had half of her in. He just continued swallowing and Trucy patiently waited for her trip to her father's stomach to finish.

Within twenty more seconds, Phoenix only had her legs left. He just kept going until there wasn't anything left to swallow. Now, Trucy would spend the car trip inside of her daddy's stomach. Everyone got everything packed and got in Edgeworth's car. Trucy slowly digested throughout the car trip. Phoenix had fully digested her by the time they reached their destination. Not long after getting out of the car, she reformed. All six of them successfully made it to their destination.


	7. Wanting Time With Sis

It was a quiet afternoon and nothing was happening in the home of Ema and Lana Skye. Both of them had returned from the beach not too long before, and hadn't changed out of their swimwear yet. Ema was wearing a pink bikini and Lana was wearing a red one.

"You don't spend as much time with me as you used to." said Ema.  
"I'm sorry, I've just been very busy with my work lately," responded Lana, "but at least we got to spend some time together today."  
"I know, but... I want to always be with you." said Ema.  
"I can't say I-" started Lana.

"But there is a way!" exclaimed Ema.  
"What do you mean?" asked Lana.  
"Lana, I want you to eat me." answered Ema.  
"Huh?"  
"This is way I'll always be with you... as a part of you."  
"Um...okay, I'll do it."

Lana walked over to Ema, and placed her hands on her younger sister's shoulders. A second later she  
started to pull Ema off the ground, while leaning forward a bit, with her mouth open wide. Lana couldn't

believe how if felt. It just felt amazing to actually be swallowing her younger sister.  
Ema's head had started to go down Lana's throat. About half of her body was soaked in saliva at this point. Lana continue to push her willing meal in, and soon, only Ema's legs were sticking out of Lana's mouth. Ema decided to wiggle a bit, and that helped her go in a bit faster.

And with that, Lana Skye had finished swallowing Ema. She lied down on the ground, enjoying how it felt to have her sister in her enlarged stomach.  
"You will always be with me from now on." said Lana.  
"I love you, Lana." responded Ema.  
Ema was fully digested after a few hours and would now always be a part of her older sister.


	8. Athena at the Agency

Apollo Justice returned to the Wright Anything Agency after a day of not doing lawyer stuff. When he got inside, he noticed his co-worker Athena Cykes wearing a yellow bikini, on the couch.

"Hey, Apollo! Come here!" she said.

Apollo slowly walked over to Athena.

"What?"  
"You look delicious." she said.  
"Want to find out?" asked Apollo.

Athena grabbed Apollo and started pulling her towards him as she slowly opened her mouth. The top of Apollo's head had entered. Athena's tongue tickled his large forehead a bit. He just remained still as she continued to swallow him further and further. It  
didn't long for her to get up to his chest.

Soon, Apollo's entire upper body was covered in Athena's saliva. Apollo was enjoying this a lot and eventually all of him landed inside of her stomach. Athena began to rub her larger belly, enjoying how it felt to have Apollo inside of it. Not too long later, the door to office opened and Trucy Wright who was wearing a blue bikini walked into the agency.

"Whatcha doin', Athena?" asked Trucy.  
"Digesting Apollo." answered Athena.  
"That sounds like fun!" responded Trucy, walking over to Athena.

Then Athena opened her mouth and started swallowing Trucy. Athena quickly got up to Trucy's neck and then to her breasts, which she licked pretty good, causing Trucy to giggle quite a bit. After some more time, Athena started on Trucy's legs and started to shove them into her face. Once she got all of Trucy's legs inside, she gulped once more and ultimately swallowed Trucy. Then, Athena began to rub her even larger belly.

Trucy joined Apollo inside of Athena's wet and squishy stomach. Trucy then grabbed Apollo and started to swallow him. Then, the door to the agency opened once more. Phoenix Wright walked in and noticed Athena, rubbing her enormous belly.

"Hey... Athena." he said.  
"Hey, Boss!" she said cheerfully, "Do you want to join them!"  
"Why not?" responded Phoenix, "I haven't done this in a while anyways."

Phoenix walked over to Athena who grabbed and shoved him into her mouth, and began to swallow him. Eventually, Phoenix would join Trucy in Athena's stomach. Then, Trucy managed to swallow Phoenix afterwards.


	9. Trucy's Birthday

The party had ended and all the guests had gone home. Phoenix Wright was busy cleaning the place up. He was wearing his usual hoodie and beanie that he wore whenever he wasn't working. He spent about an hour getting his house cleaned because of the mess everyone made at his daughter, Trucy's birthday party.  
But with all the effort he put into cleaning the place, he was able to get it done. After he finished cleaning, Phoenix walked to Trucy's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Daddy." she said.

Phoenix turned the knob and walked in. Trucy was sitting on her bed, wearing just a dark blue bra and panties.

"I have one more present for you." he said, walking over to her.

He picked her up and started to open his mouth. Trucy knew where she was going. Her face soon met Phoenix's tongue as her head entered his mouth. Her face got covered in his saliva. Phoenix soon had swallowed past her neck, and worked toward her chest.

When Phoenix got to her breasts, some saliva slipped in between them. She slid in quickly and all of her upper body was in his mouth. All Trucy could feel was warmth and happiness at that moment. Swallowing even more, Phoenix got past her panties. She went back to sliding in quickly, and Phoenix had past her knees swallowed.

Then, Phoenix swallowed hard, sending his daughter completely into his stomach. When she landed in his stomach. She landed on her back, and had her knees bent. Her stomach was completely in Phoenix's stomach acid and most of her boobs were too. Most of her legs weren't exposed to the acid.

"Happy Birthday, Trucy." said Phoenix.  
"I love you, Daddy." responded Trucy.

Phoenix sat down on a bright green couch in their house and had a long conversation with his daughter while she slowly digested in his stomach.


	10. Bothering Apollo

"Trucy, I'm working." said Apollo, who was slightly annoyed.  
"Aww, you're no fun." responded Trucy.

Apollo was writing some important information from a previous trial in his notebook. Trucy walked up to the desk he was working at and started messing with the pages.

"Okay, that's it!" he reacted.

Apollo looked up and saw that Trucy was only wearing a blue bra and panties. He grabbed her and opened his mouth wide. Trucy remained still. Apollo began to swallow Trucy and loved how she tasted. To his surprise, Trucy was enjoying it, but this didn't stop him from continuing.

He enjoyed the taste of every inch of her body that went into his mouth, from her breasts down to her legs. Trucy's head was now in his stomach, looking right at the digestive fluids she would soon rest in. Apollo swallowed harder, and sent the rest of her into his stomach.

Then, he continued to work. Trucy found herself curled up inside of his stomach. The walls massaged her back and the digestive fluids felt pleasant on her skin. Every  
second of her digestion was pleasant to both of them.


	11. Getting Into Trucy

Apollo had wrapped up his work for the night. He put his pencil down and closed his notebook. He looked up and noticed Trucy sitting on the couch. She was wearing just a blue bra and panties. Apollo sat down next to her on the couch.

"Hey, Trucy... want to eat me?" he asked.  
"Yes." she answered.

She opened her mouth and Apollo willingly stuck his head in. He felt happiness looking at the throat that he would soon slide down. Trucy began to swallow. Apollo slid in further, getting his upper body covered in her saliva. Soon, she got to his legs. Apollo's head was already inside of her belly.

His head suddenly splashed into her digestive fluids, as the rest of him slid into her mouth. Trucy gulped once more, and the rest of Apollo fell down her esophagus. Once all of him was inside of her stomach, he curled up and then managed to get himself to sit somewhat upright. Her stomach began to gurgle.

Trucy was rubbing her belly, enjoying the living meal inside of it. The walls of her stomach squeezed around Apollo. Her stomach acids started working on his legs. Then, he felt himself slowly getting shorter.

"And for my next magic trick," said Trucy, "you will make my boobs bigger."  
"Can't wait." responded Apollo.

The more of him that "shrank", the larger Trucy's boobs got. Apollo spent hours inside of her belly gurgling away. There came a point where most of him was mush, but he was still conscious.

"More than half of me is at your boobs." he said, "The rest of me will be their soon."  
"Oh, Apollo," she said, "You were such a good meal."

Apollo sank even more, and soon the rest of his body was mush. This mush was absorbed into her body. Trucy's breasts were much larger than before, all because of Apollo.


	12. Spending Time With Franziska

Manfred von Karma had promised his daughter, Franziska, that he would spend some time with her when she had returned from Germany. He was not the type of man that usually cared about others, but this was his little girl. He discussed several [court] cases with Franziska and asked about her progress.

Later that evening, Manfred walked to her room and knocked on the door. Franziska told him to come in. Franziska was wearing just a silver bra and panties.

"Yes, Papa?" she asked.  
"I've got a present for you." he said, grinning as he walked over to her.  
"Oh, alright." she responded.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and opened his mouth. Then, he began to swallow Franziska. Franziska just let him. Manfred grabbed her sides to help push her in further. He gulped hard and got past her neck. Then again, and he got to her breasts. Her bra came undone as soon as he was finished swallowing her chest.

She was covered in saliva from her head to her breasts. Her head was inside of his esophagus, getting closer to her father's stomach. He gave another hard gulp, and even more her slid in. Manfred had gotten to her panties. Franziska wiggled a little, causing her to slide in further.

It did not take long for Manfred to get to her knees and then past them. Not much longer after that, he had finished swallowing his daughter. Franziska fell in his digestive juices face-first. After rolling around a little, she sat up. From her panties to her feet were resting inside of her father's digestive fluids. Her boobs dangled and pointed directly at where they would soon end up.

Franziska felt the walls of his stomach wrap around her. She began to slowly feel shorter after she heard some gurgling noises. Suddenly, the digestive fluids had reached up to her breasts. She smiled as the rest of her body digested.


	13. V-Mart

Phoenix Wright had purchased a new product from V-Mart. It was a new food product called "Shrunken People" which came in male, female, and both. Phoenix purchased the female kind as that was his preference. Soon after he got home, he sat down on his couch and read the bag: "Warning - May contain people that you already know, but you'd probably just eat them anyways."

"Whatever." he said, opening the bag.

He reached his hand in and grabbed someone. He looked down at his hand and saw Maya Fey wearing just a purple bra and panties. Phoenix chuckled and then tossed her into his mouth. Maya landed on his tongue and felt his saliva shower her as he tossed her around inside of his mouth. Then, he swallowed.

Putting his hand into the bag again, he pulled out Ema Skye who wore a red bra and panties, who also just tossed into his mouth. He showered Ema with Saliva too and then swallowed. Phoenix's hand when into the bag again, and he pulled out Franziska. He tossed her into his mouth and immediately swallowed.

Phoenix pulled out and swallowed many more girls from the bag. Most of them he did not even recognize. For most of them, he made sure he got a good taste.

"I love these." he said to himself.

He put his hand back into the bag and pulled someone out. Phoenix looked down at his hand and saw his daughter, Trucy wearing a blue bra and panties.

"Hi, Daddy." she said.  
"Hi, Trucy." responded Phoenix, moving her closer to his mouth.

Phoenix gently pushed her in and tossed her around his mouth. After a while, Phoenix let his daughter rest on his tongue for a few seconds, and then he moved his tongue. This caused, Trucy's bra to come off. Another motion of his tongue took her panties off too. Then, he was done tasting her and swallowed her.

Trucy joined many other girls inside of Phoenix's stomach. Phoenix had not finished eating them, though. He kept swallowing more and more of them, sending them to a digestion "party". Phoenix digested all of them and had no regrets.


	14. Trucy's Christmas V1

It was Christmas morning. All the presents under the tree at Phoenix Wright's home had been opened. Phoenix cleaned up the mess and then sat down on the couch in his living room. He grabbed the remote and started to watch some television. He browsed through the channels and found nothing that interested him.

Moments later, Trucy walked into the living room, wearing only a blue bra and panties. Phoenix kept checking the channels. Then, he noticed Trucy.

"Daddy," she said, walking closer, "I have another present for you."  
"Oh," responded Phoenix, "What is it?"  
"It's me!" she exclaimed.  
"Thanks, Trucy." responded Phoenix, chuckling.

He grabbed her shoulders and opened his mouth. Trucy just remained still as her father was about to swallow her. Her head slid right into his mouth. Phoenix kept swallowing. He got past her face and started on her neck. Then, swallowing even more he got to her breasts. Even further, past her stomach and past her panties.

Phoenix grabbed her smooth legs ands slowly shoved them into his face. Up to Trucy's panties had started to go down his throat. Her head was already looking in his stomach. Phoenix pushed even harder and got to her toes. Then, swallowing once more sent the rest of her into his stomach.

Trucy made a splash in his digestive fluids. Then she sat up. The walls of his stomach wrapped around her like a blanket and his digestive fluids slowly rose for about half a minute. Her neck and head were the only parts of her body not in his stomach acids.

"Thanks, Trucy." said Phoenix.  
"You're welcome, Daddy." responded Trucy, "Merry Christmas."

Phoenix laid back on the couch with his daughter inside of his stomach. He continued to browse through the channels. Trucy had begun to slowly digest, and both of them enjoyed their time together.


	15. Trucy's Christmas V2

It was Christmas morning. All the presents under the tree at Phoenix Wright's home had been opened. Phoenix cleaned up the mess and then sat down on the couch in his living room. He grabbed the remote and started to watch some television. He browsed through the channels and found nothing that interested him.

Moments later, Trucy walked into the living room, wearing only a blue bra and panties. Phoenix kept checking the channels. Then, he noticed Trucy.

"Daddy," she said, walking closer, "I have another present for you."  
"Oh," responded Phoenix, "What is it?"  
"It's this." she said, grabbing his shoulders.  
"Thanks, Trucy." responded Phoenix, chuckling.

Trucy opened her mouth wide and Phoenix remained still, knowing that his daughter was about to swallow him. Phoenix's head slipped right into her mouth. She tasted his face and then went onto his neck. Trucy swallowed harder and got past his chest. Swallowing again, got her even further.

Phoenix felt his upper body get covered in her warm saliva. Trucy grabbed onto her father's sides and pushed him in harder. Then, she moved her hands down to his legs and shoved them in. Trucy had swallowed past his knees, and giving another push, as well as swallowing harder, sent the rest of him into her stomach.

Then, she stole her father's spot on the couch and began rubbing her belly.  
Phoenix landed in his daughter's stomach. He felt the walls of her slimy stomach on his suit and exposed skin. Her digestive fluids slowly rose for about half a minute. Then, he began to slowly digest.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." said Trucy, "I love you."  
"I love you too, Trucy." responded Phoenix.

Trucy continued to rub her belly enjoying having a living meal inside of it. Over time, Trucy felt her belly slowly shrink as she rubbed it and Phoenix felt himself getting shorter at the same time. As her belly slowly shrank, Trucy's boobs slowly grew bigger. Phoenix smiled as he continued to digest. They both enjoyed the rest of the holiday.


	16. Be The Hamburger, Apollo

div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"Things had been crazy at the Wright Anything Agency with case after case coming up over and over again. Phoenix, Apollo, and even Athena were pretty exhausted from the workload. There would eventually be a day where Apollo would have a break again but Phoenix was busy working on a case with Athena. Phoenix told Apollo to stay behind at the Agency and take care of Trucy. It was getting a little late and the sun was starting to set./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""Daddy and Athena haven't returned to the office." said Trucy, who was wearing her usual stage outfit./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""This case must be a lot of work." commented Apollo, who was wearing his usual red /"When should we close up?" asked Trucy./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""That's a good question," said Apollo, "it's getting close to our usual closing time but Mr. Wright isn't/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"here."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""By the way, Apollo." said Trucy, "I'm getting kind of hungry."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""Well," said Apollo, "I could take you out to eat somewhere if you want."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""I'm not sure what I want."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""Well, how about me?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""You want to be my food?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""Sure. Why not?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" Trucy take her hat and cape off and then removed her scarf that was around her neck. Immediately after that, she took her shoes off along with the rest of her clothes, revealing that she was wearing a red bra and panties. She looked at Apollo licking her lips and said, "Get over here, Meal."br /br /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""Sure." said Apollo, walking over to /br /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" Trucy's mouth opened and Apollo started to push himself in headfirst and he felt himself slide into the throat he was looking at. His face and head were getting all wet from Trucy's saliva as he continued to go in. He had begun to slide down her throat and Trucy grabbed his sides to help him get further into her body. Apollo's face had reached her stomach and he smiled knowing that he'd be able to relax and digest at the same /br /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" Trucy was also getting a free meal, so everything was really good. Trucy had reached Apollo's chest and was really enjoying his taste at this point and couldn't stop herself from swallowing even more. It didn't take long for Trucy to get past his chest and start moving toward his legs, which she grabbed onto and forced more of him in. With not too many more gulps, Apollo felt the rest of his body fell into the digestive juices in her stomach which didn't take long to begin throwing him /br /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" While Trucy's stomach threw him around, the process ended up coating him with her digestive fluids. He smiled as the flesh started to slowly melt off his body, completely happy to have been her meal. Trucy sat down rubbing her belly as her stomach movements only got faster and Apollo's body started breaking/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"down really /br /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""Thanks for the dinner, Polly." she said, having fun digesting her meal./div 


	17. Wanting To Be A Burger

Maya Fey was with her older sister, Mia. The two of them were at the Fey & Co. Law Offices. Maya was on the couch, while Mia was sitting at her desk. Mia was busy doing work and Maya was busy eating a burger. Maya hastily ate the thing in very few bites. When she had finished, she looked down at the ground, as if she were sad that it was gone.

"You know, Sis?" said Maya, "I've always wondered what it was like."

"Wondered what what was like?" asked Mia.

"To be a burger." said Maya, "To get eaten and digested and turned into crap…"

"Well," said Mia, "would you like to find out?"

"Would you do that, Sis?" responded Maya, "Would you eat me?"

"If you want me to." said Mia

"Y-yes." replied Maya, "Please eat me."

Maya watched as her older sister walked over to her and began to slowly unzip her suit. As soon as she was done doing so, she took her black shirt off. It wasn't much longer before her sister was wearing just a black bra and panties making her breasts look even bigger. Maya took her robe off soon after, revealing that she was wearing a pair of purple panties and nothing else. Mia opened her mouth and began swallowing her sister.

Maya let her older sister send her on a trip down her throat. She smiled as more of her body went inside of Mia. It didn't take much longer for Mia to get to Maya's breasts, which she gave a good lick to, causing Maya to giggle. Mia grabbed onto her little sister's sides and swallowed even more of her, getting past her panties and moving onto her legs, which she started shoving into her. Eventually, all of Maya's body fell into her sister's stomach.

"Did I taste good?" asked Maya.

"You sure did." responded Mia, "Thanks for the free dinner."

"Uh, no problem, Sis." responded Maya.

Mia began rubbing her belly as she began to digest her sister. Maya found herself in a state of comfort as her flesh was slowly melted off of her bones. She was enjoying her digestion. This was what it felt like to be food - and she loved it and couldn't wait to come out in a different form.


	18. Feeding Her Little Sister

Maya Fey was with her older sister, Mia. The two of them were at the Fey & Co. Law Offices. Maya was on the couch, while Mia was sitting at her desk. Mia was busy doing work and Maya was just sitting still. Things were quiet and not a whole lot of things were getting done. It didn't take long for Maya to break the silence.

"Sis, I'm hungry." said Maya.

"What would you like?" asked Mia.

"Hmmm… I don't know." responded Maya.

"I've got an idea." suggested Mia, "You can have me."

"Really, Sis?" responded Maya.

Mia walked over to her younger sister and Maya watched as her older sister walked over to her and began to slowly unzip her suit. As soon as she was done doing so, she took her black shirt off. It wasn't much longer before her sister was wearing just a black bra and panties making her breasts look even bigger. Maya took her robe off soon after, revealing that she was wearing a pair of purple panties and nothing else.

"Eat me." requested Mia.

"Yes, Sis." responded Maya, opening her mouth.

Mia's head slid right in and immediately slid past her tongue and began to look down her little sister's throat. Maya grabbed onto her older sister's sides to assist her trip into her stomach. Mia smiled as even more of her went in, Maya giving a playful lick at her breasts before continuing with the rest of her.

Mia's face had fallen into her sister's belly, along with the rest of her head and fell into the digestive fluids. Maya kept swallowing and as more of her body was inside of Maya's stomach, Mia started to curl up in her sister's belly. With one final gulp, Maya was done swallowing her sister.

"Thanks for the meal, Sis." said Maya.

"You're welcome, Maya." responded Mia, who began to slowly digest.

Maya leaned back and started to rub her belly as it began to toss Mia around while her flesh slowly melted off of her body. Mia enjoyed the feeling and so did Maya. This was a great day for both of them.


End file.
